sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lyn Burbank
Name: Lyn Burbank Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Comic books, drawing, rock music, sudoku Appearance: If one were told that Lyn is a junior, it would probably come as a surprise. Looking a few years younger than she really is, her head is covered by a mop of shaggy, dirty blonde hair, reaching down just past her shoulders and covering the right side of her face in a more unruly version of the classic emo bang. Numerous attempts at taming it have failed, and she's long since given up. While she did try having it cut short, she hates the way it looked and has since decided to keep it long. Her eyes are a dull grey that could almost be described as 'dead fish eyes.' The rest of her face isn't as interesting though, with somewhat soft features and smallish nose. Coming back to her looking younger than she is, Lyn stands at about 5'2" and weighs around 110 lbs, with a slight hunch in her posture. Judging by her clothing, it's probably safe to assume that she loves the color black, as everything that she wears is black, from the baggy jeans and belt to the t-shirt just barely noticable under her zipped-up hoodie, with a small collection of random clothespins stuck onto the sleeves without rhyme or reason, to the rather worn-looking sneakers. Biography: Lyn grew up never knowing her real parents, or even who her father was. Her mother, Tina Burbank, had a drug problem and was pretty much disconnected from the rest of her family. Having slept around quite a bit, not even she knew who the father of her baby was, but the sudden, unexpected pregnancy proved to be a wake-up call for her. She went cold turkey, trying as hard as she could not to fall off the wagon, until finally Lyn was born. Unfortunately, Tina relapsed soon after, and a few weeks later realized that she wasn't fit to raise her new daughter. Leaving her daughter with her sister, Meryl, she disappeared afterwards, never to be heard from again. Meryl, however, wasn't happy with being expected to raise her good-for-nothing druggie sister's baby, and neither was her husband, Joesph. Both of them had had very bad experiences with having to deal with her in the middle of her addiction, and having to deal with her kid would only remind them of those unpleasant experiences. Still, Meryl was very active in the community, and it didn't take long for word to spread about her taking care of a relative's kid. Trying to quietly drop the kid off at an orphanage was no longer an option and would certainly raise a few eyebrows, and since the two had a very small extended family (who lived all the way on the other coast,) the couple didn't see any other choice but to (begrudgingly) raise the child. Though Tina abandoned Lyn so that she could have a better life, Lyn herself didn't know this, and grew up thinking that she simply wasn't wanted; Something that her aunt and uncle did nothing to combat. Though she was given food, clothing and shelter, the love and attention simply wasn't there, instead being lavished on her older cousin, Anthony. Lyn was instead treated like a stranger in her own house, while Anthony ended up a spoiled brat who occasionally bullied her when he felt like he needed to prove how tough he was. He was caught once by his parents and chastised, though more because they don't need to deal with him getting in trouble at school over it. He still continues, but he's learned to do it more discreetly. The result was a skinny, antisocial teen with self-worth issues, wanting to be loved and appreciated but unable to bring herself to approach anyone, and with a general apathy towards life. She spent much of her school years simply drifting through life, only occasionally bothering the study and eking out a C or a B in every class and not much more, even though she certainly has the smarts to do better. When she actually gets motivated to try harder in class (which rarely happens) she can easily pull off an A. She also once found herself in the possession of a book of Sudoku puzzles, and, not really having much else to do, managed to solve the whole thing surprisingly quickly and discovered that she has a bizarre talent for them. She rarely ever shows emotion, and when she does, it usually isn't anything postiive, and her general appearance has gotten her the label of "creepy emo kid" on more than one occasion. Though she'd years ago figured out that she's a lesbian, she keeps that information to herself, because she sure as hell doesn't want the attention that she believes comes with coming out of the closet. She'd thought several times about confiding in someone else about her situation, but she didn't have any friends, and lacked the social skills to just walk up to talk to somebody else, even one of the teachers. There was also always the fear that if she did she would only make things worse for herself, leaving her with a feeling of helplessness, like there's a whole other world in front of her of people being happy and enjoying life but she can't get anywhere near it. In her worst moments, suicide has been contemplated, but it's always halted by the realization that, despite how much her life sucks and how little she thinks of herself, she simply doesn't want to die. In fact, the thought of dying terrifies her; the fact that she'd simply disappear off the face of the Earth, and the belief that nobody would really notice or care, and she'd be completely forgotten. She hasn't thought very much about the future. Maybe something involving drawing, since she does that a lot and she supposes she's sort of good at it. Art class has always been the class she does best at. One thing she does enjoy in life are comic books. Her cousin is a fan too, having a huge collection that he often loses track of. Thus, it's easy for Lyn to sneak into his room and make off with a few whenever she wants. She also swipes the daily newspaper whenever she can make off with it so she can do the daily Sudoku puzzle, finding an inexplicable interest in them after she finished off the book. Advantages: Lyn's mind is possibly her greatest asset. If she were to actually give a damn, she'd be able to work a situation in her favor with relative ease. Her fear of death would certainly provide a kick start to the above, as well. Disadvantages: On the other hand, her crippling self-worth issues would certainly get in the way, as would the fact that she's short and skinny, easily losing to most of her class if the situation calls for brawn over brains. The 'creepy emo kid' label would probably also hurt her chances of getting into a team if she wanted to, and her general antisocialness would make it even harder. Original Profile: Here Designated Number: Female Student No. 19 --- Designated Weapon: Pickaxe Conclusion: At least G19 has a chance at preemptively digging her own grave. I doubt anyone else will care enough to bury her. The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: '''Amber Whimsy ' '''Killed by:' Carol Burke Collected Weapons: Allies: ''' '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Lyn was the first student to die after the halfway point. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Lyn, in chronological order. Memories from the Past: *Blackmail *Party Like It's $15.99 Pregame: *Bitches Lovve WWhales Second Chances V1: *Cheer Up, Emo Kid *The Could at Least Have Left Me Something... *No One Checks in Unless Their Name is Smith *I Don't Want To Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lyn Burbank. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters